It is well-known to use computer-based mapping systems to provide travel directions to users. For example, Google Maps for Mobile allows mobile devices, such as smart phones, tablets, and PDAs, to display maps and directions in response to user requests. Specifically, a user may request travel directions by inputting an origin (e.g., the user's current location) and a desired travel destination into his/her mobile device. The device may then receive and/or generate suggested routing information based on the origin and destination information and provide such routing information to the user, such as by mapping the suggested route onto a display screen of the device.
In many parts of the world, road quality varies greatly. Thus, when selecting a driving route, it is important to know the quality of a particular road or road network. For example, it would be advantageous to know whether particular roads along a given driving route are well-paved highway roads or rutted dirt roads. Such information is particularly important for travelers, who do not have local knowledge of the area being visited, and for emergency service personnel, for whom road choice may be a matter of life and death for their patients.